From this moment on!
by LoveLifeHopeHappiness
Summary: Based on lyrics from Shania Twain, From this moment on! Tell us the story of their lifes, TROYELLA. One shoot


Well this is my second story here, is based on From this moment on a song by Shania Twain

Well this is my second story here, is based on From this moment on a song by Shania Twain. Hope you´ll like it.

From This Moment On

It is like 10 pm, Gaby and I, we are talking while we rest, knowing our time is ending but knowing that we lived a whole loved life…

_(I do swear that I'll aways be there. I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better or worse, I will love you with every beat of my heart.) _

_  
_T: Be sure Gaby, i´ll be always at your side.

G: is a promise?

T: Of course it is!

_  
From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on  
_

T: You remember the first time we met?

G: Of course, our first vacation together too, It was really special…

T: When I heard you singing I was deeply in love, I swear never in my whole life i´ve heard any voice like yours! You make me feel butterflies right then…

G: Same as you, I was caught by you that exact time…

T: Sure? Ha!, you didn´t notice me!

G: That´s what you think, I saw you entering there at the same time as I, you were so bored, same as I, and I thought why are we here, it seems that we really wanna be in another place?.

T: Well yeah, I didn´t know anyone there…

G: And I really was bored…I was reading a book there… but then I was feeling so uncomfortable at the stage until I saw it was you!

T: I know what you mean, when you were singing there I thought that your voice was like an angel´s voice! Every single verse you sang there caught me more interested in you…

G: Yeah sure, that was the reason why you didn´t call me to say "bye" and you left the hotel without a note!

T: The only thing I can say on my defense is that I knew right then, I felt, we were meant to be together.

G: Sure, ha!  
T: Gabi I asked my parents about a scholar year there, when you came here I´d already sent my papers to your high school…

G: You can´t be serious?

T: Well I am, wanna see? (Troy show her those submit)

G: I can believe this…

T: I always knew that we belong together… I love you…

G: And I love you so much…

_  
From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on  
_

G: Since the first day in East High, I knew I was blessed with you in my life, and with such a good friends like Kels and Tay… but most of all, having you all the time by my side…

T: I was blessed too, I was all the time around you coz, I knew you were the one, and you are the one in which I always can trust…

G: Remember our first fight?

T: Yes, I was really upset at the team for be like intruders in our relationship…

G: I felt the same but right after saw you outside of my room in my balcony I knew just seeing your face that I was born to make you happy, I hate that face when you feel sad…

T: Just like me with you, I always regret everything I got wrong that summer, not being with you…

G: Yes, I regret that too…

T: We were born to be happy…

G: But thanks god we have our friends, when they told me you were so sad I decided we needed to change the page and so I did, just going there and singing with you…

T: Just after that, I remember when you almost had that traffic accident,I was so scared of loosing you…

G: I was really scared seeing you laid there where I was supposed to be…

T: Never in your life repeat that okay? I was sure about what I had to do, I realized that when I figured out my life without you… there were like 2 seconds when I saw about my life without you and just ran after you, protecting you and besides that I knew that without you I didn´t want to live…

G: Troy I love you… thanks for always be taking care of me…I don´t wanna live without you too…

_  
I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you_

G: The worst two days from my whole life were right after the accident, doctors said you ere ok, but you didn´t woke up, I was so afraid about living without you…

T: I was scared about my life without you, I thought I couldn´t help you and you were at the hospital as unconscious as me… I didn´t want to open my eyes just to find you were not by my side…

G: But I was always at your side, my mom and your mom were really worried because they didn´t get me to leave you there…

T: After one day of me being there I was thinking and feeling that soft touch, that sweet tears falling on my hands and hearing your voice when I decided it was time for me to woken up…

G: I was by your side all the time, I was holding your hands into mines having there my heart and my love… since then I never was apart from you…

T: I know, it has been 68 years since then, sharing everything and living our dreams together…

G: My dreams came true because of you, you give me the most beautiful years, you give me our sons and most of all you give me your heart. __

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on

G: After that accident I promised love you with al my heart till the end of the times…

T: You know that if God ask me about anything to change in my life I would say nothing because I don´t regret anything of what we got trough…

G: You are my life, you always will… __

You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you  


T: You are the reason why I believe in love, I never thought it was true, yes I felt it on my parents but before you I never felt this in any other place… you bring light to my life, you give me faith, just being there all the time, holding my hands on yours… you make me feel complete, you make me feel we, both, are one person…

G: Troy you are my soul mate, my world, my everything… you are my heart…

T: Just after my parents were killed, you by my side, you were the answer to my prayers, making me feel complete again…

G: You know that here or wherever all we need is just the two of us to make our dreams come true, because you are my dream…

T: And you are my dream too…

_  
From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on_

G: The only thing I can say now when we both have the same feeling about our time here is completed, is that we get what we desired just because we were holding hands, kissing us, touching us, and most of all loving us in a complete way…

T: I have the same feeling, we completed our life here, but we are going to be together till the eternity.

It was their last conversation here on earth, now they are together up here, laying on the sky, on the stars, on every sunshine, on every drop of rain, in every child who runs down here, in every galaxy and in every heart where love is present.

Hey everyone, I hope you liked it, and please send me reviews so I can know if you liked it and if you want me to write another one.

Thank you

Take care.

Kro


End file.
